Pan Chin-Hae History
Personality Outline Hopefully I cook this up into one hell of a personality >.< #Likes to eat a lot but doesn't put on weight #Dancing helps put out anxiety #Likes to read manhwa, listen to music #He dances everywhere #Warmhearted but blunt #Finds it hard to express emotions, gets awkward #Habit is biting his lips #Manly, child-like, bossy, likes to play games, playful #Good at all types of games #Has that dandy and neat guy thing #Often tells lame jokes that only he can understand #Gets shy/embarrassed easily #Easily gets startled #A huge ball of awkward, a huge dork, really weird #Wears his heart on his sleeve, not the kind to fake what he feels #Quiet, but likes to laugh; sources say he's noisy, but let's just say for the sake of argument that he's only noisy when laughing #Looks hard to approach #Competitive, hard-working #Respectful towards people who has greater experience than him #Has that sort of charisma different from his age #Loves chocolate a lot #Has a poker face that gives a strong impression, making it impossible to know what's inside him #Fierce #He's good at thigh wrestling Complete Chin-hae was, is, and always will be a huge ball of awkward. Even before getting an amnesia (selective memory loss to be precise), he has difficulty expressing his thoughts and emotions to people, including how to relate them to others; one example would be telling lame jokes and puns that only he can understand. In the end, he pretty much sticks his foot in his mouth. As much as he is inarticulate most of the time, brusque is the best way to describe his way of socializing. Of course, he would act that way unless he's shy or embarrassed enough, or startled; he easily becomes like that. Despite being weird, dorky, and naive, he exudes a distinct charisma because of his dandy guy look, and his poker face giving off a strong impression. People, especially fans, find it a tad harder to approach him because of his usual reserved attitude, unlike the other members of his group. On a friendlier note, Chin-hae is warmhearted, competitive, hard-working, and pretty fierce, all which are factors to his rise to fame. He is respectful towards people who have greater experience than him, and looks up to them as a way to reach his own ambitions. After getting music therapy back at the foster home, he developed his passion for both singing and dancing, especially dancing. He practically dances everywhere and everytime, from getting out of bed to going to sleep. It may be even legit to say that dancing is one of his official forms of communication. When around his co-members, Chin-hae's personality expands to being child-like, pretty bossy, playful (knows a lot of party games, ranging from stupid to actually funny ones), and noisy. In the face of the public eye, he is known to be quiet, yet a very few know that he can be noisy too, especially when is laughing. On a more serious note, there is a hidden layer of perplexity that surrounds him. There are times wherein he is stressed by trying to search deep into his mind to retrieve his lost memories. He tends to ponder on what his past can be, and when he overdoes it, he ends up even more confused. Chin-hae's on a mission to, aside from continuing his career, both retrieve his memories and uncover the things that he didn't know about prior to his amnesia. History Pan Jeong-hun, a demigod son of Apollo, was an immigrant fresh out of college. He left camp some years ago in order to pursue his career in being a psychiatrist. He ended up as an intern in a certain mental hospital in North Korea. At first his job seemed to run fine, until he realized the horror of being a sheep tossed into a lion's den. Jeong-hun received nothing but maltreatment and belittlement from both patients and nurses alike. Min-su, a newly admitted patient, was in fact an arsonist who pretended to be insane when the hands of law tried putting him to jail. It was for the reason that he set fire to numerous establishment around the perimeter of Pyongyang, NK's capital. His intent was to fake his death, so he also set fire to the hospital. In a desperate attempt to prove his worth amongst the workers, Jeong-hun tried incapacitating Min-su. The attempt ended up with the latter burning his left eye; he wanted to kill Ji-yeong. He was lucky enough to escape his intentions and went home to Gwacheon down the south. He was reunited with his brother and sister, Ji-hun and Ji-yeong, respectively. They were the only family he's got, and being the breadwinner made him feel humiliated because his salary was too insufficient. His siblings understood him, yet he felt he needed to do something quick. With the help of Ji-hun, he was able to get a job as a janitor in a big-time club with local celebrities as regulars. It was far from what he studied at college, but it was still better than being penniless. As he worked tiredlessly, he came across two celebrity-looking women who always had fights in the club. One was named Jae-hee, while the other was Asteria, posed as a regular. On one occasion, a drunk Jae-hee hit the other with a wine bottle. Jeong-hun came to the rescue, and Asteria gave back the favor. In due time, they had an intimate relationship, which bore them a child. But as soon as the conception, Asteria left without a trace. However, tragedy struck when Min-su found out where Jeong-hun was living. In a single night of misfortune, his house was burned down to the ground, killing Ji-hun and Ji-yeong. He contacted the police to try and catch Min-su this time, and he was successful. Upon knowing Min-su's motives, the owner of the club decided to kick Jeong-hun out because his background with the arsonist proved to be a threat to his customers. Just as when Jeong-hun realized he would die a beggar, he came across Jae-hee, as famous as ever. She immediately recognized him as the one who rescued Asteria. Jae-hee knew his situation, so she offered him to be her gigolo in exchange for money. With only money as his goal, he accepted the offer. However, being her gigolo didn't last long. In what like seemed to be eight months, Jae-hee captured Jeong-hun's heart. A month after they became an official live-in couple, Asteria gave birth to her son with Jeong-hun. She named him Chin-hae, and she left him at the door step of her partner's condominium. When Jae-hee found out Jeong-hun had a son, she was furious. She started spreading vicious rumors to the public about Jeong-hun, and nobody ever found out it was her. To keep any suspicions at bay, she pretended to take care of Chin-hae while he was around; when he wasn't, she just ignored him. But that wasn't all. Min-su broke out of jail and headed straight for Jae-hee, who was actually his younger sister. He was the one who orchestrated the spread of rumors on a quest for revenge, and private connections inside the prison helped him. This was also aided by Jae-hee's anger on Jeong-hun. Soon, the rumors weakened the latter's grip onto reality, and he committed suicide. With him dead cold, Jae-hee gave the two-year old Chin-hae to her brother. Now that his job was done, Min-su decided to keep the criminal acts at a minimum, and went into hiding with Chin-hae in the suburbs of Chuncheon. In the process, he changed his appearance to be not recognized, and brought along one of his friends, Yeon-hu, to help him out. Chin-hae grew up knowing that Min-su was his father and that his mother died giving birth to him. The flow of money to support his studies, thanks to his father and Yeon-hu's connections. Min-su started to soften as he spent time with his son, even though it came from his enemy. However, he only made Chin-hae remember two places to go: home and school. The kid stayed obedient, yet always pondered why. When Chin-hae was 10, the tables turned when Min-su's location was detected by the police. In a final attempt to save his son from his stained past, he ordered Yeon-hu to take him back to Jae-hee. However, Yeon-hu didn't make it when he was killed in a shoot-out car chase. The police thought Chin-hae had no relatives, since they didn't know about Min-su and Jae-hee's blood relationship. In the end, he was brought to a foster home in Seoul. Nobody knew his past, so he wasn't that alienated, but he preferred to stay reserved. As he lived in the foster home, his natural talent for singing and dancing surfaced, which stemmed from being Apollo's legacy. This helped him recover from his emotional stress, and ever since, he dreamed to become a famous popstar. But nobody ever really recognized his ambition, and left him chasing after his dream. Soon, he started to give up, especially when weird things started to worry him more than being famous. He started to dream things that actually came true. At first it seemed like a mere coincidence, but as he grew older, his dreams grew more vivid and accurate... and horrific. Most of his dreams involved the death of a person, while some involved accidents, and a very few by weird creatures. In actuality, he was gifted with the power to receive prophetic dreams, an ability under the sphere of influence of Asteria. He even dreamed of his first monster attack beforehand, which happened when he was 13. He was luckily saved by a satyr under the guise of a caregiver , and he was whisked away to camp. After being claimed by his mother, he was visited by Asteria in a private revelation. She chose him to be her very first oracle of Delos, because of his potential. Since the oracle of Delos had no place at camp, Chin-hae was brought to the island itself, which was off the coast of Louisiana. He served Asteria and the people who came to Delos for 3 years. When he was having a break at camp, he received news of Min-su's death after attempting to escape again from prison. This sparked his will to seek for answers and left Delos. His search led him to Gwacheon and to Jae-hee, who was now a talent manager at Kim Lee Records. His natural aptitude helped him pass the auditions, but in the process, he had to give up being Asteria's oracle. The goddess understood him, because she knew his goal. What goal? He auditioned not only to realize his dream in becoming a popstar, but to also find the missing pieces of his past and family.